coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8312 (31st January 2014)
Plot It's the day of Hayley's funeral, and Roy is still intending to boycott it. Fiz makes a last appeal to him to be there for Hayley but, getting nowhere, calls Carla for help. Hayley has asked for everyone to wear bright colours. Sally is unimpressed with Tim's choice of a Weatherfield County top. Leanne tells Nick that she and Simon will move in with Stella so that he can have his flat back. Fiz tells Tyrone about Hayley taking her own life. Rob organises a night out at a club with a free bar for him and Tracy and is miffed when Tracy turns down the invitation to spend time with Amy. Steve forgets to contact the caterers about Hayley's wake. He and Michelle have to miss the funeral to sort it out. Sophie makes enquiries about Maddie's mother and finds out she has mental health issues. With the funeral procession about to leave Victoria Street, Fiz and Carla speak to Roy together. Carla thrusts Roy's suit at him, telling him he's going whether he likes it or not. Roy backs down and changes. Maddie confronts Sophie after finding out she's been checking up on her. Sophie notices a bruise on her face but Maddie runs off when she asks about it. Catching up with her, Sophie tells Maddie she wants to help her. Maddie surprises Sophie by kissing her on the lips before running away again. Hayley opens her humanist funeral with Don't Stop Me Now. Carla and Fiz are pallbearers, and Carla reads out the poem Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep. Steve arranges a spread but forgets the basics like butties. Michelle arranges with Nick for the bistro to supply the food. Fiz talks about how she met Hayley and praises Hayley's good character. When she says that Hayley never put herself first, Roy is compelled to speak out and says people deserve to know the truth. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Eleanor Jacobs - Lynda Rooke *Suzie Forrester - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Soup kitchen and nearby street *Funeral venue - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy tells Carla he is boycotting the funeral, but she orders him to get dressed and they join the other mourners; and Rob is annoyed when Tracy shuns his offer of a night out to spend time with Amy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,290,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes